Chain of Memories
by SOSwalt
Summary: Harry Potter wakes up in a strange place and nothing is as it seems. Maybe Theodore Nott can provide him the answers he is looking for. One Shot


**Chain of Memories**

Harry Potter groaned as he struggled to open his eyes. His body felt like it was on fire, every muscle aching, and his head feeling as though he had been hit hard by a sledgehammer. The lights of the room around him seemed dim which helped the headache. His sight slowly adjusted to the light, though things blurred out with the absence of his glasses. His mouth dried out, as if cotton had replaced everything.

He sat up in what he found to be an extremely comfortable bed. Way more comfortable than the one he claimed in Gryffindor tower, let alone the joke that he slept on in the Dursley house. The color bled through the blurriness, greens and silvers surrounded him. It was as if he was magically sent off to the Slytherin dorm rooms. The dark wood of the furniture would look nice, he supposed, if he could see it properly.

After trying to take in his surroundings, a small glass of water grabbed his attention from the bedside table. He quickly, or as quickly as his aching muscles would allow him, grabbed the glass and chugged. What surprised him was an endless refilling charm, which let him have his fill of the refreshingly cool water. Setting it back down, he saw the faint outline of his glasses.

But the moment he picked them up, he realized they weren't his. First, they lacked the signature circle frames but rather had a solid and rectangle frame. Secondly, they were the right prescription, as he was able to see clearer than he had ever before. He might not know where he was, but it was a small comfort to receive the gift of sight.

Now that he had placed the glasses on his face, he started to take in his surroundings. The dim light that he had noticed at first came from a small fire that sat in a furnace in a corner of the room. The stone walls were bare of decoration, though a few pieces of bedroom furniture spread throughout; items like a wardrobe and a bookshelf. He would consider it cozy, but considering he still could not figure out where the hell he was.

Thanks to the headache he had, he couldn't think but he started to remember things. The last thing he could even possibly remember was yelling at Dumbledore in his office. His magic was escaping him and he released it by blowing up the various bobbles and memorabilia that cluttered the aging headmaster's office. But that only brought upon him the reason why he was destroying everything within a five foot radius.

The death of his godfather, Sirius Black.

The events of the night flooded his mind, bringing all the pain back up. He had foolishly fallen captive to a false vision of Voldemort, the current Dark Lord, torturing his godfather in the Department of Mysteries. He rushed off with several of his closest friends and comrades to go rescue Sirius only to find out that the man was never there. It was all a trap, to lure him there to fetch a prophecy concerning himself and Voldemort.

When Harry and his friends arrived at the Hall of Prophecies, they were immediately surrounded by several Death Eaters. They taunted and goaded the small band of misfits resulting in the destruction of the small prophecy orb that they were meant to collect. This led to an all out battle between Harry's group of students and the Death Eaters. Harry tried to get everyone to escape but it was difficult has they ran through the maze like Department.

Several people got hurt. Luna sprained her wrist. Ron was attacked by flying brains. Neville was dealt a broken nose. But then the Order of the Phoenix, Dumbledore's secret vigilante group, came in and saved the day. The only problem was that the group included Sirius Black, the very person whom Harry came to save. The battle raged on in what was known as the Death Room, and it was aptly named. It was there that Harry watched Bellatrix Lestrange fire off a curse into his godfather that blasted him through the deathly veil in the center of the room.

It was as though time slowed to a stop, as he watched the light leave the man's eyes. His godfather turned towards him, smiling sadly as he fell through the ghostly veil. At that point, Harry lost all of his inhibitions. He cursed the Death Eater he was facing, blasting them into a nearby wall before turning and rushing after the crazy bitch that took the one family figure he had left.

When he finally caught up to her in the Ministry atrium, he took her down with Cruciatus Curse. It was not as effective he desired, but he was still able to give her a portion of his own pain. He wanted to continue to punish her, but he was interrupted by the presence of the Dark Lord Voldemort and Headmaster Albus Dumbledore.

Harry shook off the memory. He didn't want to think of those two. It was only a painful reminder of the prophecy that was revealed to him that was responsible for dictating his life since before he was born. He hated that he was only just now finding out about this, when he should have been training to defeat Voldemort. He couldn't bring himself to hate Dumbledore, who merely wanted to give him a childhood, but when did he really have a chance to have one? Maybe if he had trained, Sirius wouldn't have died. And that was the thought that hurt the most.

It was all his fault.

The thought didn't last long as he heard the door to his room click open. In walked a brown hair boy, probably sixteen years of age. He was a lithe fellow, wiry even, but held himself with a sincere confidence. He was dressed in wizarding robes, so Harry knew that he at least was not in the muggle world. He was also carrying a tray of food with him, the smell of which caused Harry's stomach to growl. The boy just laughed and set the tray in front of Harry while he was still sitting in the bed.

"Good morning Harry. I was hoping you were going to wake up today. You have been asleep for far too long."

Harry just stared at the boy, confused. He glanced down at the food, and despite the voice of Moody yelling "Constant vigilance" in his mind, he dove in like a hungry wolf. His eagerness seemed to amuse the strange boy as he let out a small chuckle. It didn't take long for Harry to finish the food, by which time the boy pulled a wooden chair to the bedside and sat down. It must have had a cushioning charm on it, because no person would willingly sit on something that looked so uncomfortable.

Harry decided that he needed some answers. He had too many questions, and this boy just brought an onslaught more. "I don't mean to be rude, but, who are you?"

The boy's face twisted in amused confusion. "Theo. You know that Harry." Harry's face just stayed blank, as though he had no idea, which he really didn't. "Theodore. Theodore Nott? Sound familiar?"

"The Slytherin?" Harry questioned.

"Oh boy, what did they do to you this time?" Nott asked quietly, more to himself than to Harry. Harry noticed concern in the boy's face, but that couldn't be. He had never interacted with Nott. Why would a Slytherin be concerned about him? "Harry, this might sound like a weird question, but who is your best friend?"

"Hermione probably. Then Ron, since he was my first friend." It was a weird question. Everyone knew that Harry only really hung around Hermione and Ron. It had been that way for years. "Why are you asking that? And where am I? Why am I not at Hogwarts or somewhere else?"

Nott sighed. "Harry, before you get riled up, I'll explain everything to you." Nott rubbed his face, worry and stress bleeding through his expressions. "You are currently in a guest room in Nott Manor. You are completely safe – "

"NOTT MANOR!" Harry interrupted, violently climbing backwards closer to the headboard of the bed, wincing in pain. "You guys are Death Eaters! Are you just going to turn me over to Voldemort?"

Theo shook his head in denial, "No Harry. I am not turning you over to anyone. I haven't before and I will not do it in the future. You are my friend Harry and I want to keep you alive and safe. Taking you to Voldemort would be counterproductive to that. But I need you to calm down a bit."

"How do I know you are telling me the truth? I don't even know you."

"Harry," Nott looked on sadly, "if I wanted you dead, why are you lying in bed after you just received a meal? I am either the worst dungeon keeper of all time, or I really do not mean you any harm."

"So if I am not a prisoner, I can just leave whenever I want?" Harry asked warily. The boy was acting strange and he didn't know how to handle it. He was acting so kind and friendly, but it didn't make any sense.

"Technically yes," Nott nodded in affirmation. "But I would highly recommend you do not move from that bed. You are bruised and battered and have yet to heal properly. If you move much more, the work I've been able to do will end up being for nothing. So I am going to insist that you lay back down, and we can talk about all of this."

Harry was still unsure, but he knew that he was still hurting. He wasn't sure the reason _why_ he was hurting but maybe if he took the time to listen he would find out and maybe find a way to escape. "All right. But you still haven't explained to me why I am here."

"Well, it is kind of a long story. But it is going to come all in due time. There is a reason why I asked earlier who your best friend was. Why you are so confused about being here as though you have never been here before. Why you don't recognize me."

"Well, I know I have never been here," Harry denied. "But what are you getting at? Why would I recognize you?"

Nott just huffed, feeling defeated. "Harry, the reason you should recognize me is that I have been your best friend for the last five years."

"BULLSHIT!" Harry shouted. "I already told you that Ron and Hermione are my best friends!"

Again, Theodore just shook his head. "No Harry. You might be friends with Hermione, but you have never been friends with Ron. Ron hates you with a passion, despite you both being in Gryffindor."

"Why would my best friend hate me? We have been through so much together? You sound crazy."

"Harry, I promise you. You are not, nor have you ever been, friends with Ronald Weasley."

Harry looked scandalized. This had to be some kind of joke. A cruel joke to try to get him away from his friends while he is imprisoned with Death Eaters. "I don't believe you."

"If I could prove it, would you believe me? If I told you things that no one else would know, would you believe me?" Nott stared, searching for some kind of hope within Harry.

"Maybe. I can't promise anything but you can try."

"Well," Theo started, "I know your favorite food is Treacle Tart, your favorite class is Defense Against the Dark Arts, and that you only made it on the Quidditch team because Draco Malfoy is a prat."

Harry snorted. "All of that is common knowledge. All of Gryffindor knows those things about me."

"Then how about the invisibility cloak you keep in your trunk, next to the photo album of your parents? That your Firebolt came from Sirius Black. That you took extra classes with Professor Snape that were most definitely not 'remedial potions'. You once helped Hagrid smuggle a baby dragon out of the school. Or that you hold more hatred for Peter Pettigrew than you do Voldemort himself?"

Harry was in shock. Sure, the dragon thing was kind of common knowledge by now, but no one outside of Ron and Hermione knew about the cloak. And even they didn't know how much he hated Pettigrew. It was all too confusing, and made his head pound worse than when he originally woke up. "How do you know all of that?"

"Because like I said earlier, I am your best friend. Have been since Hogwarts started."

Harry still could not grasp that he would be friends with the Slytherin boy. He was friendly enough, but this was too much. "If we have been friends for so long, why don't I remember anything about you?"

"If I had to guess?" Nott sat for a moment to think, trying to figure it all out. "If I had to guess, some has obliviated you and implanted false memories to cover it up. That or maybe some kind of potion I have never heard of. I bet someone like Professor Snape would know more on that front."

"So, memory loss? That seems convenient."

"You are right. It is convenient. Almost too much so. But with the suspicious way that some people have been acting lately, it wouldn't surprise me. I think that we need to start from the beginning. Maybe we can find something to trigger your original memories. Would you be okay with that?"

"Why not? I have nothing better to do than just lay about," Harry retorted sarcastically.

Theodore smiled, ignoring the bite that Harry had in his voice. "Excellent. This should give us something to do while you recover."

"Speaking of which," wincing, Harry moved a bit, "why am I so banged up?"

Nott dropped his gaze at the question, becoming solemn. It made Harry feel incredibly uncomfortable with what could possible make the boy act like that. "I made a promise to you after Sirius died that I would come by in the summer to help you out. I didn't want you to be alone with the grief. It was already tearing you apart at Hogwarts, and I didn't want to leave you alone with that kind of sadness."

"So I followed through, though a little later than I had wanted. I came over two weeks into the summer, only to find your uncle beating you. It was so bad Harry. He just kept on hitting you, hit after hit. I lost it, and accidently used magic to force him off you. He was knocked unconscious, so I had to quickly grab your stuff and portkey the both of out of there. I was able to get you out, but only right as your aunt came through the door to see all three of us and start screaming."

"That was four days ago. You have been asleep since then, slowly healing. I used a few potions to help you out, but since I am not a medical expert and my dad isn't around, I didn't want to overdo it and hurt you more by accident."

Tears were running down Theo's face. Harry could tell that the situation had caused the Slytherin pain, and even if he didn't remember it, he was touched by the sincerity being shown. This made everything even more troublesome. Why would Nott come to rescue him if they weren't friends? And he knew that Sirius died. It made his story seem so real but none of it matched up with his memories. He wanted to believe but his memories told him otherwise.

"While I am grateful for your help, how come the last thing I remember was being in Dumbledore's office? I should remember something after then. At least going home again right? But I've got nothing."

Theo wiped away some tears off his face and shook off the emotions. "I don't know. I'll try to look into it. You should get some more sleep while I do that, and I'll be back with some more food. You need plenty of rest and food. So get some sleep Harry."

Harry just nodded, not realizing how drained and tired he really was. He shuffled back so that his head would hit the pillow and closed his eyes. Theo just smiled at the Gryffindor and walked out as quietly as he could. He made his way down the hallway that led to Harry's room to reach an office area where a man was waiting for him.

"So?"

Theo shook his head. "This is going to take time, but I fully expect him to recover. Just give me a few days with him and he will be as good as new."

"This is a risk that can go horribly wrong for you Theodore."

"I know. I am going to do everything I can to make it work, but I just need some time. Maybe two weeks? That should be more than enough time."

The man considered it and merely nodded. He apparated out of the office, leaving Theodore alone. Releasing a long breath, he collapsed in a nearby chair. He felt overwhelmed by the whole situation. He wasn't event really sure he knew what he was doing.

This was going to be a long two weeks.

* * *

Harry awoke to a room that didn't change. He was hoping that when he opened his eyes that it would have been written off as a bad dream. The day before rushed through him, all of the information flooding his mind. The only upside was that he felt a little less sore than he did when he was last awake, though not by much. IT was the small things he guessed.

Just like the day before, he awoke to find a glass of water and the new pair of glasses. The moment he put them on, Theodore walked into the room with a platter of food. And once again, history repeated itself and Harry dug in with reckless abandon. As soon as he was done, the platter disappeared and another took its place which Harry didn't hesitate to demolish as well. Sleeping so much might not be exhausting work, but he was sure hungry.

Nott just calmly watched him, making no noise or comment on Harry's consumption of food. It didn't bother him whatsoever, at least Harry thought as much. When he finally took the final bite, he leaned back into the bed, knowing he was needing some more answers that the day before had brought.

"So tell me Nott. Did you figure out what it was that supposedly scrambled my brain?"

"Only you could joke about this Harry," Nott said with a small smirk. "But unfortunately, I have yet to find something that fits what is going on. I think there is a possibility of an obliviate, but I want to go through your memories first and determine how deep this goes. Clearly it has to cover the last five years if I have been replaced with Weasley, but I want to see how much has changed."

"So what, you are going to have me tell you a story about each year and then you are going to tell me what is wrong with it?" Harry said skeptically.

"Well, it is that or I use legilimency," Nott smirked. "But unfortunately for the both of us, I don't know how to do it. I am pretty sure that Snape knows how but we really do not want him rummaging around in your head."

Harry shuddered at the thought of having Snape getting back into his head. "What is the point of this anyways? Even if I did have false memories, how is this going to bring them back?"

"I honestly don't think it will. But it helps me determine what I need to study to reverse what ever is going on. The quick solution would to be just obliviating ever memory, but I would rather we do not do that. I can't do legilimency so I wouldn't be able to give you back any memories. And they wouldn't even be yours, it would have to be a bunch of mine and those would only cover so much time. I would rather you not be a blank slate that has to start everything over again."

Harry looked horrified at the thought. Any memories, fake or real, were better than nothing. And he still wasn't convinced that his memories were fake. Sure, Nott had been convincingly nice to him, but it could still be a trap. The words of Moody would just not die in his head. He would still need to be cautious of the Slytherin before him. "So where do you want to start?"

Theodore thought it over a moment, before getting excited. "Why not the first train ride? The first time you ever went to Hogwarts?"

Harry just shrugged his shoulders, and started the story. How he was left by his uncle in the middle of the station, and not knowing how to get to Platform 9 ¾. The introduction to the Weasley's and the twins helping him load up on the train. How he met Ron Weasley, and his pet rat Scabbers. How Draco Malfoy interrupted them and was a complete prat, and Scabbers biting one of his Neanderthals, though he couldn't remember which one. How Hermione came by and was looking for Neville Longbottom's toad. When Hermione fixed his broken glasses that were being held together by tape. How he had his first candy, wizarding or otherwise.

Throughout the story, Theo stayed quiet and nodded to show he was listening. He never interrupted and calmly waited for Harry to finish the story of the Hogwarts Express. Harry could tell it was bothering him, but he simply refused to comment or rebuff the Gryffindor. When Harry finally finished, Theo gave a sigh and began his memory.

"I can't say what happened before you got on the train, since you came in the muggle way and I didn't. So let's assume the beginning of your story is true. I do know that the twins did in fact help you on the train, but I wasn't paying attention to the rest of the Weasley's. Ron didn't get to your empty compartment first because you ended up in mine."

"We connected because neither one of us had friends, yourself being raised in the muggle world and me because my father loathed the company of children in his house myself included. Weasley did in fact show up, though he arrived just prior to Malfoy. They both wanted the same thing; to be friends with Boy-Who-Lived. But they could not get over their own self-importance and aggression to make a good impression. Crabbe got a bit handsy with Ron, and his rat did in fact bite him."

"Longbottom was next to come by, looking for his toad. He didn't stick around for very long, but he was dragged back by Hermione. She was determined to find that stubborn toad, but was distracted by your celebrity status. We both were a bit weary of her, since she was a bit obnoxious and came across as a know-it-all. Thankfully she has changed since then, but Merlin she was annoying back then."

"You and Hermione are friends?" Harry asked, baffled by the idea.

"Of course," Nott responded as if Harry had asked the most obvious thing in the world. "Have been since the troll. Well, You guys have been friends since then. I just tolerated her being around for your sake until the third-floor situation. Near death situations gives you a new perspective of the people around you."

"So if you guys are friends, can she come here and visit? Maybe prove you right with all this?"

"I wish I could Harry," the regret obvious on his face. "My dad doesn't like her or the fact that we are friends. You know, the old pure-blood mentality about 'mudbloods' and all that. I would rather lock her in a room with the Hungarian Horntail from fourth year before I would bring her in this house."

"But I have a sneaking suspicion. If you have been cursed to have a whole new set of memories since school has ended, but has included Hermione in them, I am willing to bet that the same has happened to her. It would be dangerous to have you get new memories without her being involved. I haven't had a chance to check up on her yet."

"Would you mind if I write her to see if she will help out?"

"Of course. Though for security reasons you will need to use code. Ask her a question only she would know, to give validity to anything she has to write back to you. If the letter you get back doesn't give you the correct answer, you can know that she has been compromised."

"But why? Why would she be compromised? Why would anyone mess with her?"

"Harry, I am not sure if she is or not," Theo urged. "In fact, she might not be. But if your memories have been tampered with to reflect certain things, Hermione as your one constant besides me would be able to confirm or deny things that really went on. If you started talking about Weasley like you have been friends with him for the last several years, she would be able to tell something is wrong and reverse whatever happened to you. She would need to believe in the same reality that you do in order to make things go smoothly. Only Hermione and myself are close enough to you to be able to tell the difference, but since my father is as paranoid as he is, I doubt that whoever messed with your memories will be able to get to me."

Harry slumped further into the bed. He hated to think that anyone would do harm to Hermione. Sure, she could be a bit over bearing, but she was always helping with the biggest heart. He ran his hands through his hair, trying to stuff all of the extra emotion away so that he wouldn't cry. It wouldn't do well to be crying about this. "When can I write this letter?"

"I can send a house elf with the parchment and a quill for you to use. I can even get Hedwig to fly it out for you if you would like. She flew in a few days ago and I think she is getting flustered by the other owls and not being used for any postage."

Harry's eyes opened wide. "Hedwig is here to? Can I see her?"

Nott just shrugged apathetically. "Sure, I bring her in when I have the elves get you writing utensils. I'm sure she misses you as much as you miss her. You know what, why delay. Let us get to work. It is best that we get to Hermione before anyone else does."

With a snap of his fingers, Theo summoned the same elf that brought food and had it go off and fetch something to help Harry write his letter. He gave a small smile to Harry as he made his way to the door. "Harry, it is going to be okay. No matter what happens from here on out, I will keep you safe from harm."

All Nott got in return was a hesitant nod that contained no trust in it whatsoever. Harry watched as sadness creeped into Nott's eyes, in spite of the smile that the young Slytherin had. It caused his heart to hurt, watching as the emotion poured out from the boy who just tried to hide what could only be pain caused by Harry. He hated making people feel like that, no matter who they were or what house they were from. It was weird seeing such emotions when none of it matched the memories he had.

* * *

 _Hermione,_

 _I don't know really what to write because I'm caught up in something strange. Don't worry about my safety, because everything seems to be alright and I am safe, it is just that everything is sort of topsey turvy._

 _I have been having a hard time with the death of Sirius, and it is making everything difficult to understand? Do you remember what he said to you at the end of third year? I want to write it down, so that way I can keep more pieces of him nearby. Since you have the best memory out of the two of us, I wanted to get your quote so it is more accurate, and my mind is so jumbled at the moment, I don't have a clear picture of it._

 _I miss you a lot, and I am sure I'll be able to see you soon. I doubt that Dumbledore will let me get out of the Dursley's soon since the wards have to recharge. It is so boring here, I have even gotten all the summer homework done early._

 _Write back soon._

 _-Harry_

* * *

"Report."

"Things are still progressing slowly, and Potter is still hesitant about the things we have talked about."

"How are you planning on moving forward?"

"He has sent off a letter to Granger, and should expect a response in the next few days."

"Are you sure that is wise?"

"I do. Giving him leeway in various things will help build up his trust and make sure that he never thinks this place as a prison. I've made sure I have told him about the possibility of Granger falling to the same memory modification, so no matter how she responds, it should help Harry and his memories."

"Hmm… I may have a solution. I have a book on mind arts that may help your endeavor. I shall bring it by as soon as possible. I will let you have the freedom of using whatever spell you deem necessary to get Potter up and going."

"I appreciate the help."

"Do not thank me just yet. If your work with Potter fails, then we all will suffer."

* * *

Harry and Theodore sat around talking about the events of their first year, trying to find the various differences, though most of them involved Ron. It was like someone had taken all of the memories Harry had of Theo and just put the red-head in his place. At least, that was the story Nott was telling. It made Harry feel uneasy that it would just fall together like that, but he didn't know a way around it.

Maybe he should tell a story that never happened or twist a story and see if Theo would correct him or just play along with the lie. He could also have Theo tell him the events of a year before Harry told his. It would certainly make things a bit clearer. But he was getting tired of hashing things out for the day, so he needed to ask the question that had been burning on his mind since there was a possibility that someone out there changed his memories.

"Hey Theo."

"Yes Harry?"

Harry hesitated for a moment, not sure if he really wanted an answer to his question, but figured he needed to know. It wouldn't help anything, but at least he could know who he would blame. Who to be angry at. "Who do you think would do this. If I really had my memories jumbled, who would do it?"

Theo leaned back into his chair, looking upwards toward the ceiling. "Honestly Harry? I have no idea. The ones I do suspect, don't fit because I can't figure out a motive. That has been the hardest part. Without the motive, none of this makes sense."

"Well who do you suspect then?"

"The easiest guess would be Voldemort, wouldn't it? He has always been after you. But why would he change your memories to separate us? Why would he change your memories when he could have just killed you? It doesn't seem like his usual modus operandi. There is no reason for him to do it."

"The second would be Professor Snape. He has always hated you and is known for being really good at Occlumency and Legilimency. If anyone _could_ do it, then he would be able to. But again, there is no motive beyond just his dislike of you. There is no upside to him erasing people from your memories and adding different friends."

"Third, but most unlikely, would be Professor Dumbledore. It sounds strange, but he is just as good as the other two at Legilimency. But he adores you. Everyone knows you are his favorite, and would have no reason to do this to you."

"I wish I had a firm answer, but unless you start to remember something, we might be stuck. I ordered a book recently on mind arts, and hopefully it will help us figure out how to undo the change. But I am not sure it will have the answers."

Harry nodded sadly. He didn't expect any answers. That would have been simply too easy. But Theo was right. There were plenty of people who could be responsible, but none of them made sense. He hated to think the worst of Dumbledore, but he couldn't rightly blame Snape or Voldemort any easier than he could Dumbledore, no matter his own feelings for each.

"When do you think that the book will be in? And if it does have a reversal for memory modification, where do we go from here?"

Theo scratched at his chin in thought. "I think the book should be here any day. AS for what we do? Well, it depends on who did it. If it was Voldemort, obviously we will fight back like we always have. If it is Snape? Then we turn that bastard in to the ministry. If the worst happens and it's Dumbledore? I'm not sure. We cannot go anywhere in the country and hide out. You would be hunted by the two most powerful wizards in all of Britain instead of just the one. We would have to find a way to sneak out of the country."

"It all really hinges on who the culprit is. If it isn't any of those three, then we adjust. This isn't something we can just brush off though. We have to keep you safe, from all of it." Theo took Harry's hand, and looked directly into the jade eyes that stared back. "No matter what happens Harry. I'll be here for you, and try my best to make sure you are safe."

Harry shied away from the attention, finding it to be too intense. Whether or not his memories had been changed, he could not remember a time in which someone seemed so obviously dedicated to him. Sure, Hermione was a constant presence in his life, and Sirius was always so happy to see him, but this was something different. It was weird.

Luckily he was saved from the awkward moment by a tapping on the door, which opened for a small house elf. "Sorry to interrupt sirs. But I has a letter for Mister Potter." The elf scurried further into the room and deposited the envelope on Harry's lap. With a short bow, it popped away. Harry shook his head at the oddity, knowing he could never understand house elves and their weird mannerisms.

He picked up the letter, and saw his name scrawled across the front in Hermione's familiar handwriting. He was surprised it was able to get here so fast, but then remembered that time would not get in the way of Hermione and her projects. A letter certainly would be written in an hour after she had gotten his, even it meant it would arrive in the middle of the night.

Nott stood up from his chair, and gave a soft smile. "I'll give you a moment, and be back soon with a snack. Care for anything in particular?"

Harry shook his head while not taking his eyes off of the letter before him. He was nervous and uncertain of what it would contain. Would the letter give any clues about what was going on? Or would she seem completely normal like he remembered. If she wrote what he expected out of her, then would it confirm what Nott had said about her own memories being tainted or would it just be a convenient cover up that Theo could use to confuse Harry more? All of it made his head hurt.

But it was the click of the door closing that brought Harry out of his thoughts. He found himself all alone in the room once more, and was glad for it. He could doubt everything and not worry about offending the seemingly genuine care of Nott. He was grateful that Nott had done so much for him, but doubt still lingered in the back of his mind. Too many lessons about constant vigilance may have helped fuel that fire.

His hands shook as he opened the letter. The fear seemed to be too much, but really wanted to hear that she was okay more than anything. If she wasn't safe, then he didn't know what he would do.

 _Harry,_

 _I'm sorry that I haven't written you. Dumbledore said that it isn't safe to send you any letters. I hope that I am not endangering you by sending this, but I know you need it. I cannot imagine what you are going through, the second death in a year and still having to grieve alone. It is entirely unfair. Please don't be mad that I have been absent for yet another year. I really do miss you and want to be there for you._

 _I know that the Dursley's must be something awful but I overheard that there is a plan to come get you soon. Please don't fret. But I am glad that you have gotten your school work done early. I have been trying to get Ronald to get his done, but of course he ignores me like always and will put it off until last minute the same as every other year. Honestly Harry, I don't know how he passes his classes with that kind of attitude._

 _I hope that when you come, you can show me your writings about Sirius. I think that is a great way to work through your grief. As for what he had said, I don't rightly remember to be honest. It is going to bug me until I figure it out. Hopefully I'll have it by the time I see you next._

 _I hope you are staying safe. I dread hearing bad news about you_

 _-Love, Hermione_

The letter dropped from his hands. Most of sounded so much like Hermione, especially when she was ranting about Ron. But he knew that she would never forget what Sirius had said. He was one of the few people to tell her how brilliant she was without making it sound awful or judgmental. He meant it, even after only meeting her for the first time just hours before. That was a defining moment for her, in the same way rushing after her during the troll incident in first year.

Her letter only brought more questions. He wished he could get out of this stupid bed instead of recovering and go see her face to face. She always knew what to do. He wanted to hear these words from her, not just read them. But if he was in Nott's house, she had no chance getting in. Whether it was because he was a prisoner or because of Nott Sr. he didn't know.

But what was concerning was that no one knew he was missing. That one really hurt. Hermione clearly still thought that he was at his relatives, and was none the wiser that he had been missing for the last few days. Did that mean Dumbledore didn't know? What about the Order? They were a constant guard around the house, so why didn't they notice his absence? At least Kingsley and Tonks would notice something. Even Moody would see something with that crazy eye of his, if he even stopped by for a moment.

Did no one really care? He wouldn't expect Nott to tell them, not with this mystery over their heads. Dumbledore would surely put him back into that house, no matter the circumstances of why he was pulled out. He really couldn't fault the man for much, other than forcing him into that miserable place every summer.

It all just made him feel drained. He didn't want to stay awake any longer because the longer he was conscience the more it hurt. He might physically be on the mend, but now it was a matter of hurt within him. Sighing, he laid back down, wishing that for once his life could be normal as he fell asleep.

* * *

When Harry opened his eyes, he was no longer in bed. In fact, he was no longer in Nott's house. Strange, he didn't think he would be moved. The last few days had been filled with trying to sort through memories and reading through the book that Nott had received through the post. Mind arts were interesting, Harry found, when they weren't being taught by Snape and his poor attitude towards anything relating to a Potter.

But he found himself in Hogwarts of all places. But it was strange. He wasn't controlling his body. He moved through the halls with purpose, but not his own purpose. He could tell that he was in his school robes, the red pipping on black robes fluttering in and out of his peripheral vision. But he was aware that it wasn't time to be back in school yet, but this felt so very real.

His body made its way through the halls, going down the many staircases until he reached a familiar stone gargoyle that guarded the Headmaster's office. His mouth opened, spouted out a quick "blood pops", and the stone figure moved out of the way. It was so strange to hear his voice when he was not the one speaking. Yet in spite of his lack of control, this all felt so… familiar.

He climbed up the stairs and knocked on a wooden door, hesitating until he heard the muffled voice of the Headmaster telling him to come in. He grasped the bronze knob and with a sharp turn, he opened the door to find himself before the Headmaster who sat behind his large desk.

He received a bright smile and Dumbledore's eyes twinkled bright. There was the obligatory offer of sweets before he took a seat.

"You wanted to see me Professor?" his voice said, still sounding a bit strange and definitely discomforting when he had not willed that sentence out of his mouth. But the familiarity was starting to bug Harry. Maybe he isn't just floating around in his own body. Maybe this was something else. Maybe a dream? Maybe a memory?"

"Yes, I needed to discuss your need to return to your relatives house this summer for a few weeks. I know that you are dealing with much with the death of your godfather, but it is imperative now more than ever that you keep safe."

Definitely a memory, Harry thought. This must have been right before the school year ended. But that couldn't be it. He didn't have this conversation with Dumbledore. He just left the school and went straight to Privet Drive. This didn't make any sense. Was this just another attempt at a false vision from Voldemort? But that couldn't be it. He had never dealt with a vision from his own point of view, rather it was always about Voldemort.

"I understand sir," other-Harry said. "Anything else sir?"

Harry was surprised at the bitterness. But it made sense that he would be, if this was taking place soon after Sirius's death. He still felt bitter about it. He was still angry at the loss. But with his appearance at the Nott house, it had been put on the backburner. He was dealing with other things.

"Yes, I will be by shortly after your birthday and take you to the Weasley's house. I am sure they will be happy to see you there."

Harry could feel the grimace on his face. "Are you sure Professor? Isn't there anywhere else I could go, like back to Grimmauld?"

"Nonsense my boy. The Burrow should be safe enough."

The other-Harry just nodded in silence, stewing in an anger. "I do not know what your problem with the Weasleys Harry. They are perfectly decent people," Dumbledore said, sensing something amiss.

"It isn't the Weasley family as a whole Professor. Just Ronald. I don't particularly like the thought about being around him all summer. I would rather just stay at the Dursley's and starve."

Harry was shocked by the hateful conviction that spewed from his mouth. He would never choose the Dursley's over the Burrow. He loved the Burrow. Why did this Harry dislike Ron so much? Ron was his best friend, not some enemy that this weird vision was making him out to be.

"Harry, you shouldn't let yourself be so consumed by hatred. Rather, you should offer compassion and forgiveness to our enemies. That is how we rise above our own selfish instincts."

Other-Harry shook his head, "I could forgive him if he hadn't tried to get me killed by Lupin on the full moon, Professor. We have already gone over this. Whenever he decides to offer remorse, then maybe I can forgive him."

Dumbledore's face drooped in sadness, the years of his long life showing up in his eyes. "Very well, Harry, I cannot make decisions for you. But I should caution that you should not let your hatred consume you. Hatred only harms you in the long run."

"If that is all Professor?"

Harry was blown away by the sheer disrespect that poured out of this Harry. He sounded so beaten and distrustful. It hurt to see himself this way. He watched as the elderly Headmaster shooed him off out the door, and turned away to leave. But right as touched the brass knob of the door that led out, he heard the soft whisper of Dumbledore.

"I am so sorry for failing you my boy."

Harry woke with a sharp gasp, covered in sweat and fear.

* * *

Nott noticed something strange about Potter over the next few days. The Gryffindor boy had become more withdrawn and almost completely apathetic about the world around him. It wasn't like Harry to be like that. Despite the confusion he was suffering from, he was still talkative and somewhat out going. But now? All Theo received was silence.

He let it go for a while, thinking that maybe the reality of the situation the boy was in was starting to hit him. But the normally bright green eyes began to dim, as if Harry was losing all will to live. That was not something that Nott wanted to deal with. It could end badly for him, and for a lot of other people as well. He needed to fix this, and fix it quick.

"Harry?" Theo sat down in a nearby chair, within sight of Harry, who sat against the headboard of the bed as if he suffered from a Dementor's Kiss. The raven-haired boy didn't move at all, giving Nott no indication that he heard the questioning tone.

"Harry, I am starting to get worried about you. More than I was before this whole mess. Please speak to me."

The dim eyes shifted slightly, giving Nott a moment of hope that Harry was still there even if he was a bit lost. It looked like shame was there, trying to burst forth and destroy the boy.

"Harry, I need you to talk to me. If something is wrong, I want to help you fix it. I can't help you if you don't let me in."

Again, silence. Theo huffed, not sure what to do. This was so much bigger than him, and he was only a kid as well. He shouldn't be the one to get Harry beyond all of this. He wasn't even a qualified wizard, let alone a mind healer. This was so much bigger than him.

The silence lasted for several more minutes before Theo decided to give up. He wouldn't be able to get through to Harry today. He knew about Harry's stubbornness, but to see it go against his own health… this was something new. Stubbornness was always accompanied by anger, everyone knew that about Harry. The whole school had seen it when he interacted with Umbridge. He stuck to his guns, and made sure you knew. But to be so lifeless about everything?

He shoved his chair back loudly, wood rubbing against wood, and made his way towards the door out. But he was stopped by a quiet sound, one that almost was completely silent. It would have been so easy to miss. He turned his head towards Harry to make sure he had heard it and wasn't losing his own mind.

But he was not prepared for the sight that he turned to. Harry was looking straight at him, eyes filled with tears and emotion finally emerging in the broken boy. He rushed towards the bed, and took hold of Harry, grasping him in a crushing hug. The boy began to sob heavily, the tears flowing freely.

As Theo held Harry, he heard a small distraught voice coming from the shaking Gryffindor. "It seemed so real. Too real. And it doesn't end. It won't stop. Too real."

Theo pulled back, taking Harry's shoulders in his hands so he could get a firm look at the weeping boy. "What was real Harry? Talk to me."

Harry's head sunk low, staring down at the soft quilt as his hands fiddled with the stitching. "I keep having this dream, every time I fall asleep. I am so angry, and at Dumbledore. He is talking about me going home for this summer, how I have to go to the Dursley's like usual and then going to the Burrow. But instead of being happy about going, I seem so angry about it. Like I am angry at Ron for some reason. I said that he tried to get me killed by Remus. Why would he try to kill me? We are best friends. None of this makes any sense, but it felt so real. Why am I so angry at him?"

Nott brought him close again into a hug and began the story. "Harry, in our third year, we were introduced to Professor Lupin. You obviously remember that he was a werewolf. He was harmless for the most part, but there was a full moon where he didn't drink any Wolfsbane potion. We never figured out why. He blamed Snape, saying he never brought the potion, which of course Snape denied."

"But unfortunately for you, you got in a spat with Weasley. Tension had been high between the two of you all year due to Hermione's cat chasing after Ron's rat. You of course defended Hermione which just pissed off Ron. It all came to a head when he challenged you to a duel but instead of the trophy room like first year against Malfoy, he said he found a secret tunnel underneath the Whomping Willow where you guys could duke it out without being caught by a teacher."

"The problem though was that he was able to figure out that Lupin was there when the full moons were happening. He never showed up for your duel in the same way that Malfoy ratted you out to Filch. Hermione was with you of course, and from what you told me about that night, you were saved by Sirius Black who fought off Lupin from either killing you or biting you. He was caught in the process before you and Hermione were able to free him before he encountered the Dementors."

"But Dumbledore hushed it all up to cover for Lupin, though it didn't matter much. He still resigned by the end of the year. Weasley got away with a mere week's detention since there was no evidence that he was trying to get you killed. But we all knew. He laughed about it later when there weren't any adults around."

As the story went on, Harry's face twisted into confusion and then into sadness. It lined up so well, since he still remembered the fights about Scabbers and Crookshanks. He never took a side, since the Granger Weasley fights were legendary by this point.

"Is any of this sounding familiar Harry?"

Harry pulled out of the hug and looked up at the Slytherin. He wanted to shake his head no, but it sort of did. While the story didn't match up with his memories, it was making his dreams make more sense. He just couldn't reconcile the two realities.

"This might sound really strange Harry, but our subconscious usually tells us the truth. In a book about the mind, I read that when people repress memories, the mind does not get rid of the memories but rather locks them away. I'm thinking that your mind is trying to tell you the truth through your dreams."

"So maybe," Harry interjected, "if I keep dreaming, I might find out the truth? That my own brain will show me the memories I need to know?"

"It is very possible. I think that will be a very slow process, but it is very possible. But who knows. Have you had any other dreams than this one that seem odd?"

Harry shook his head. "No, it is the same one over and over again. I am in Dumbledore's office, and I am super angry and snarky with him."

"Snarky, Harry? I don't know if I believe that one."

"It is the best way to put it. I was incredibly short with him and just wanted to leave as soon as I could. I've been mad at him before, because he waited for so long to tell me the prophecy, but I didn't hold on to my anger for very long. Hermione and Ron got me to calm down pretty quickly, and I was more upset about Sirius dying anyways."

Nott's face darkened at the mention of Sirius. "Right. The Ministry fiasco. With all of this going on, I almost forgot."

Harry gave a sad laugh. "Lucky you. If I am not having this weird dream about Dumbledore, then I am reliving Sirius's death over and over."

The surprise hit Nott in the stomach like a hard punch. "You are having nightmare's? Why didn't you tell me? I could have gotten you some Dreamless Sleep Potion, or something."

Harry shook his head. "It doesn't matter. Plus, if I start taking it now, I won't begin to remember anything else."

"I guess that is true. But if it keeps going Harry, please let me know. You shouldn't have to keep suffering through it. Maybe you should talk it out."

"What, are you my shrink now?" Harry glared at Theo, but there is was no real animosity in the question.

"I doubt it. I don't have that kind of ability. But I am your friend. I want to help you, even if it means that I listen to what you are going through."

Harry gave him a grateful smile.

* * *

It was by day twenty one that Harry started to feel restless with cabin fever. His injuries seemed to have healed well but Theo kept him in bed to make sure. The potions he needed to ingest were tapered off, so he knew that Theo was aware of his health but still he was isolated in the same room he woke up in three weeks ago. He just wanted to get out.

But that was the same time the suspicion of Theo kicked in. Surely if he was Harry's friend, he wouldn't mind letting Harry out in the open for some fresh air? He felt like a prisoner, despite the amenities that he was allowed. Even a room with the best bedding he has ever experienced and hot shower and food on a regular basis was still a prison if he was kept without release.

Sure, he could understand not going to somewhere public like Daigon Alley with the mystery of his messed up memories still unsolved. But even if he was allowed to go out into the yard or garden or whatever it was Nott had outside would be nice. He had a nagging feeling telling him that Nott was right, but his captivity really boosted his sense of "Constant Vigilance" and mistrust of the situation.

Harry huffed in frustration. He was three weeks in and he was no closer to figuring anything out. His conversations with Theo about memories did nothing but confuse him, as the Slytherin inserted himself into the stories. There were some stories that he told after Harry which changed the script, but anyone could have done that. But there were a few stories that Nott told that only a person who was there could have told. Things that nobody but himself and Hermione knew.

The dreams didn't stop either. They changed from the constant nightmare of Dumbledore's office to a long hallway in Hogwarts. He was eavesdropping around a corner, listening to Ron chat with Dumbledore. And it wasn't a comforting conversation.

Harry heard things about Dumbledore wanting to separate Harry and Hermione from Nott, and getting Ron to befriend the two of them. Dumbledore said that the redhead Gryffindor would get his chance over the summer with a blank slate. That sounded too ominous for Harry's liking, and not like Dumbledore at all. The Dumbledore he knew was all about second chances, and Slytherins always fit into the mold of needing one. Not that Nott struck him as a person who needed one.

The dream also twisted harshly of fights with Ron, the boy's face marred with rage and hatred. Being blamed for the basilisk that almost took Ginny's life. The influx of dementors on school grounds. Entering himself into the tournament so that Harry could have even more glory. And most of all, the death of Sirius Black. Some of it really surprised Harry, especially since he had saved Ginny's life in second year. He didn't tell the girl to write in that awful diary.

But the anger wasn't anything new for Harry. He had seen how angry and jealous the boy could be. Just watching Ron get made over the tournament, whether the memories were real or not, was something familiar. Ron was always the one to speak first and think later. He wore his anger on his sleeve in the same manner Harry wore his heart. That was just one of Ron's personality quirks he had grown used to.

But watching the images of anger and malice over and over had begun to sting, and it wore on him. Each scene felt so real as it played out. He felt as though he could not tell the difference between reality and dreams, the difference between being awake and asleep.

But he was abrubtly shaken out of his contemplation when Nott came into the room, looking very determined. "Alright Harry. I think that I can officially say that you have spent way too much time in that bed, and you need to get up and get out."

"Huh? But I thought I was kept in here by you?"

Nott gave him a scandalized look, almost as if he was offended. "Harry, I am not keeping you prisoner. If you wanted to go out and get some fresh air, you simply needed to put some shoes on and go out the door. It was never locked. I just assumed you decided to become a lazy puffskien."

Harry quickly scrambled out of bed, almost falling after being tangled up in sheets and blankets. He had a huge smile on his face, excitement radiating off of him as he got dressed to make an excursion out of the house.

"Well, if I doubted you were healed up, I surely have been proven wrong," Theo laughed. "Well, let's go. I can show you the gardens. We just had some new plants shipped in from the colonies that I think you will like.

* * *

A few days after being introduced to the garden, Harry found himself there once again. He had awoken from another concerning dream. He couldn't see anything as if he was floating in darkness, but he could hear very well. The voices came in and out of focus, speaking as though he was not there. Which, he could guess, he really wasn't. But the spoke about him and that was the concerning part.

But the longer that they spoke, the more the voices became recognizable. Voices that spoke bringing Harry under Dumbledore's thumb. Getting rid of the Death Eater influences that were around like Nott. Curbing the independent streak that Harry and Hermione had, even if it meant reprogramming them. Voices like Vernon and Ron coming through and telling him how unloved he was. How worthless he was. Unneeded. Despicable. And then the pain. All he felt was pain.

Harry woke from the nightmare, so emotionally exhausted. He didn't want to believe that people he knew would talk about such things. He felt broken through all of this. He just wanted to give up. He was so tired of everything going wrong. Ever since he was dropped off on the doorstep of the Dursley's, nothing seemed to go right. And if it did, it was promptly followed by disaster and calamity. Dumbledore was so adamant that he should have a childhood, but for the life of Harry, he could not think of a time when he actually had one.

Harry looked up from staring at his shoes to see Theo coming towards him with a cup of tea, probably made just the way Harry liked it. The Gryffindor gave a small smile of thanks and took the teacup. Theo didn't speak, just sat in solidarity with his friend. There didn't need to be any words. Harry was comforted by the mere presence of the quiet Slytherin. It was the first time that Harry felt peace since waking up in the Nott home.

"Harry, I have some bad news."

Harry Potter sat in the chair that Nott normally sat in when Theo visited his room. That meant Nott was forced to sit on the comfy mattress. Harry huffed, knowing this was coming.

"Let me guess Theo, you cannot undo the memory modification?"

Theo sighed and nodded. He was clearly upset by it, almost as if he took the whole situation personally and his failure was even more daunting. "Yes. If it was a basic obliviation, then this could be easily undone. But with how intricate these memories are, we do not have a chance. It is either we do the same exact process, and hope that the old memories stick and not drive you insane with as much muddling that has gone in that noodle brain you have, or we do a complete mind wipe."

"So I can either go insane, or have no memories at all? Seems like shitty choice after shitty choice," Harry said a bit bitterly. He wasn't mad at Nott per say, but the situation did not exactly help him have fondness for the messenger of such news.

"Well, you could always keep the memories you have…"

"Oh because that is so much better. Walking around knowing that everything I think and know and believe is wrong. This all blows. I would rather fight Voldemort with no wand than this. At least I know what I am getting with him."

"Well, maybe we do a combination of the two. Do a mind wipe, and then place in real memories."

Harry huffed. "Even if we do that, what do we do from there? The more I have dreams, the more I think that Dumbledore is behind this. But I still can't fight for Voldemort. He killed too many people that I care about." Harry ran a hand through his hair, exasperated by the situation. "I just wish I could leave all of this behind. Just let Britain fight its own war without me."

Theo jumped up in excitement. "That's brilliant Harry. We can just leave, go to France or the Colonies, and disappear. You don't owe this world anything anymore. You have just become a weapon to these people, and they do not deserve you!"

"Harry, do you trust me?" Theo looked deep into Harry's eyes, concern and fear bleeding through.

"Yes Theo. I do."

"Then trust me to take care of you. Let me do what I think is best, and I'll get you away from this all."

Harry sat in silence for a few minutes, unsure. But slowly, he nodded. "Alright. You are right. This is the best way. And you promise to take me away from all this?"

"Of course Harry. Don't worry about a thing."

Theo stood up and offered a hand towards Harry who just smiled and grabbed the hand. They went into the house, and Harry was encouraged that the future would be a lot clearer than his past.

* * *

Theodore Nott slid down into a kneeling bow before the Dark Lord Voldemort. He wouldn't say that he was nervous, but he was most definitely restless. He had learned a healthy level of fear for the Dark Lord early from his own father, but Theo was a proud creature. He was not one to show nervousness and fear, even to someone as powerful magically and politically as the Dark Lord.

"I am told you have some interesting news to report to me little Nott."

The cold reptilian voice of Voldemort sent shivers down the boy's spine. "Yes, my Lord. It seems that my endeavors have given us success."

"And what success would that be? I do not recall giving you any task recently, not like the one I just gave to young Malfoy."

"My Lord, forgive me but I wanted to deliver to you something more substantial than the continual failures of the Malfoy family."

"Indeed. But why did you not notify me of your little project?"

Theo gave a hesitant sigh, knowing that the wrong word could lead to unbearable pain. "My Lord, I wanted to see if I could succeed on my own and present to you the results without the influence of the other Death Eaters. Especially the ones that are not as careful and calculating as they should be. I wanted to see if it would work, and if it did, we could have a new form of recruitment and could give you the war in a whole new way."

"Interesting. Tell me more."

"I have been, with the help of Severus Snape, been learning about the mind and the ability to twist it to our advantage. While the Imperious is effective, there are problems that arise, such as the will power of the affected and the strength of the castor. I wanted to find a new way that would give us willing participants that would not fight against us when a spell breaks."

"Over the last two months, I have successfully reprogrammed a subject to willingly undergo a process that would eliminate any current memories and personality and gives them whatever I desire, which will take roughly another month to complete."

The Dark Lord's hand twitched holding his wand, Theo beginning to feat having annoyed the wizard. "And how is this any different from the Imperious?"

Theo gulped, and continued on with his explanation. "The spell requires trust. It cannot be forcibly cast upon a person. Without consent, the reprogramming will not hold long term and will ultimately fall apart. But if willing consent is given, then the spell takes hold and will never break."

Voldemort sat unmoving and gave no indication of response, so Nott continued. "I have tested this on my subject, abusing a mental issue known as Stockholm Syndrome. It has been researched by muggles extensively, stating that the one who suffers from this medical problem are people who have been kidnapped but eventually grow fond of or even grow to love their captors. The small kindness showed in the midst of terror and harm can cause the brain to twist itself to believing the captor is there to protect and care for the captive."

"I used this method, with the addition of Legilimency and dream manipulation, to get the subject to distrust their own memories and begin to believe in me. I was able to take false claims of abuse and harm, as well as fake memories of betrayal to gain the trust of my subject to the point of desiring this process rather than deal with what they perceived as lies."

"A few examples. I was able to convince them that I saved them from some imaginary abuse from their family. Thanks to Legilimency, I was already aware of a base abuse he had suffered at home, and created a scenario that elevated it. Because of the minor previous experiences, he readily accepted my claim. Next, I questioned his memories and his friendships. I also started to manipulate his dreams to give him false memories of events. I was inspired by you my Lord, when you did the same thing to Potter to lure him to the Department of Mysteries in May."

"He eventually lost all grasp of reality, believing that those who he trusted had betrayed him and used this very process I am using now on him to make him work on the side of light. In fact, I was able to get him to blame Dumbledore himself for his so called fake memories."

"I convinced him to undergo this process, to make him forget everything and told him that I would away with him to France or some place to get away from the war. He was convinced that while he did not want to fight for you, he most certainly did not want to fight for a side that erase everything about him for the sake of having a perfect weapon. But the truth is that I am now programming him to become your perfect servant, with the added bonus of being a massive blow against Dumbledore and the Order."

"So," the Dark lord interjected, "You believe this to be a success? You think you have delivered to me this perfect weapon? Why should I accept it and not destroy it? What makes you think that it worth my time?"

"My Lord, this is only my first attempt, and so I must truthfully say that I do not worry if you destroy my test subject. But I think this one is more valuable to you alive than he is dead. Dead would be appropriate by any means, but alive… this test subject being alive would surely break any resistance against you my Lord."

"And why are you so confident in that, little Nott? Just who is your little plaything?"

"My Lord, it is your greatest opposition and enemy."

Voldemort crooked a single eyebrow, which gave way to a predatory grin.

"Harry Potter."

END


End file.
